Enseñando a Vivir
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Un chico con nula autoestima y una chica que lucha por lo que quiere. Mucha sangre, mucho amor y pasión. Ella le ayudara a ver el valor que tiene adentro? O todo terminara en una tragedia. Entra y lee, esta apasionante historia.
1. Él

Declaración: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas. Todos los personajes como no pertenece, Excepto Guliano y su novia, y algún extra que aparezca.

Aclaraciones: Bueno, este es un fic, que escribir cuando estudiaba para un examen, aun no esta terminado pero tengo para entretenerles por un rato y como me gusta mucho no lo voy a dejar. Además es de mi pareja favorita. No tengo otras aclaraciones, escenas de sexo no si voy a poner, bueno violencia si va a haber un poco (este capitulo tiene algo). Y después, ah si esta escribo en argento-neutro. Así que voy a poner algunas aclaraciones al final, para que no se pierda. Eso es todo disfruten el fic.

**Capitulo 1: Él**

Podía sentir la sangre en mi boca, mi padre me estaba moliendo a palos otra vez, en aquella habitación vacía de la mansión, estaba tirando en el piso cuando recibí el enésimo golpe en el estomago, solo pude escupir sangre. Me tiro de mis cabellos rubio platinados y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cansado dragón?-

Bajé la mirada no toleraba esos ojos llenos de decepción.

- No padre- logré balbucear.

Se podría negar que algo cansado estaba, pero el haberle fallado otra vez, no me permitía pensar en que parada el castigo. Me tiró al suelo, fue hasta un rincón sacando un látigo, comenzó a destrozar mi espalda, Hubierá querido no gritar, demostrarle que era suficientemente hombre como para no derramar, ni lagrimas y ni gritos. Pero no lo era... así que como otras tantas veces, grité, me dañabá la garganta de lo fuerte que lo hacía, y las lágrimas se escapabán de mis ojos. Nunca supe si llorabá de rabia o de dolor.

La sangre comenzó a manchar le piso, y el se detuvó, estaba cansadó se notabá en su respiración. No se detenía por lastima, de ver a su hijo sufrir. Cosas como yo, no había lastima que las amparada.

-Espero que tus decisiones, valgan esto- pronuncío, aun molesto, y salio de la habitación.

Tardé un rato prolongado, por lo menos para mi, en arrastrarmé hasta uno de los rincones de aquella abandonadá habitación. La fría pared contra mi espalda era un alivio.

Otra vez, estabá seguró, había roto la camisa. Sin mirarla, lo sabia y seguramente estaba manchada de sangre. Me haría pagarla por desperdiciar las cosas que me daba, pagarla significaba ser castigado otras vez, pero…

- Esta corto de tiempo- murmure, sabiendo que mañana me ira de vuelta Hogwarts, para empezar mi 6to año.

Sentí un ruido, y me alerte mirando la puerta abrirse, muy rápido, pensé que no era posible que ya quisiera volver a...

Sonreí aliviadó al ver que no era mi padre, si no Guliano. Guliano, un hombre joven de 23 años cabello castaño y de notoria su decendencia Italiana, era como mi niñero.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste?- pregunto mientras se acerca con agua y medicamento…

-Se iba a enterar y hubiera sido peor- confesé, pero al ver su rostro supé que, para él, no era justificativo valido para mi practicamente actitud masoquista.

-Pero no tenías decirlo así de golpe. Esta bien que odies el quidditch pero dejarlo de golpe de la nada-

Pobre Guliano siempre se preocupaba por mí, desde que era chico, el era como mi niñera, aunque solo fuera un par de año más grande.

Lo de dejar el quidditch era en la escuela era por que estaba cansado de entrenar un deporte que odia, y cuando se lo dije a mi padre, pues… como verán no lo tomo muy bien.

-Sacate la camisa-me ordeno. Me la saque con dolor y la observe. Estaba toda manchada e irreparable, algo que ya suponía

– Eres un tonto Draco…-me critico el joven castaño, frente a mi.

- Bueno que le voy a hacer…- le sonreí antes de darme vuelta. Para que me curada al estilo muggle. Solo mi cara podía ser arreglada con magia, y eso por las apariencias, ya saben no queda bien que el hijo de Malfoy sea maltratado. E resto de las heridas al viejo modo como se dice por ahí.

Sentí el agua y el desinfectante, como siempre, ardía demasiado o eso era lo que yo sentía.

-Duele- lloriqueé, que nenaza que soy.

-Sopórtalo- estaba enojado podía notarlo en su tono de voz.

-Lo siento- pude oír el suspiro.

-No te disculpes. Es solo que…- el odiaba que me castigaran no solo porque tenia que curarme después, si no porque me apreciaba. Se podía decir que era el único en la casa que lo hacia. Mí querido hermano.

-Fue mi culpa, déjame sentirme un poco mal aunque sea- lo dije en broma tratando de animarlo.

- ¡Pero! – en su molestia me metió con todo el trapo en el herida…

-AHHH.-grite, tan débil podía ser?

-Perdón- se disculpo

-esta bien… yo-

-No digas nada, mejor te curo rápido, porque aun no armaste las valijas-

- No vaya ser que me meta en problemas por eso también- le sonreí picadamente, y recibí un golpe en la cabeza..

-ay, ay.- quejándome- che no recibí ya suficiente que tu enzima me sigas pegando-

-Quieres suficiente- su mirada maligna me atemorizo.

-Esta bien, me quedo calladito-

-Si, así te vez más bonito- Terminando con el tema vendajes, me levante aun me dolía pero estaba mejor.

-Gracia, nii-san*- suspiro otra vez, estaba triste.- Vamos Guli estoy bien esto pasa siempre si no era el quidditch, son mis notas de trasformaciones, o algo por el estilo, piensa fue suave esta vez-

-Por que no tuvo tiempo, la verdad Draco creo que algún día te va a matar-

-No es como si no me lo mereciera- le sonríe.- Tranquilízate – Calmar a Guliano era difícil más cuando pasaba esas broncas. Él era tan bueno que no se daba cuenta de que me merecía lo que pasaba.

-Draco…- pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. A Guliano, le afecta más que a mi, mi falta de cariño propio.

-Guliano, de verdad, hoy estoy bien eso bastara por un tiempo, además no volveré hasta navidad.-Aunque eso no lo sabia si Lucius se enojaba mucho podría arrastrarme algún fin de semana de eso.

- Navidad la pasaras con Angélica y conmigo-

-Convenciste a mi madre,- Eso si que era una buena noticia, mejor que encerrado en el cuarto, o actuando del hijo perfecto en una fiesta.

-Digamos que intercambiamos cosas…- Esas palabras ya las había oído antes, y solo significaban una cosa.

-No! Guli no puedes-

- Es solo trabajo-

-Que tú odias y….- me callo.

- Es cuestión de prioridades niño, te prefiero en navidad conmigo-

- Pero….- se acerco a mí y me acarició la lastimada mejilla.

-hay que borrar esto- baje la mirada ¿Por qué el tenia que hacer esas cosas?, yo no valía ni de compañía.

-Vamos, vamos, abajo comida y tu valija nos espera para armarla- me apuro y guardando sus cosas se levanto. Pero yo no me podía mover

- No tienes hambre…- antes de que yo contestara mi estomago lo hizo por mi.

-ehh…- y después de ese 'eh', ustedes pueden ver a Guliano rodando en el piso de la risa.

-Encima te burlas- le recrimine.

-Ya hermanito, vamos a comer- me aleje con el a la cocina comimos un muy rico estofado preparado por los elfos y luego fuimos a pieza a terminar las valija, cuando se acabo, me mando a dormir y el se fue. Claro antes me deseo buenas noches y suerte en el colegio.

Yo no podía dormir. Tampoco tenía ganas de volver Hogwarts y pasar otros 9 meses, fingiendo lo que no soy. Pero no me quedaba de otra. No lo hacia por mí, o por mi padre, lo hacia por quien no podía. Me dormí pensado en lo genial que sería esta navidad era lo único positivo peor podía esperar ese año.

Continuara

Aclaraciones:

Nii-San: significa hermano mayor en japonés, después explico como Draco lo sabia.

Personalidades: Algunas personalidades como la de Lucius y Narcisa estan cambiadas para darle sentido a la historia.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, hasta acá el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y pues dejen reviews. Se aceptan críticas, insultos, halagos, lo que quiera.


	2. Ella

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes como Draco, Ginny, Harry, etc ven no pertenece, Excepto Guliano y su novia, y algún Radom que aparezca. Los demás son de J.k Rolling ( y a quien más le pertenezcan) Y lo que yo realizo aquí, es por puro ocio y diversión sin ningún fin de lucro!

**Aclaraciones: **Bueno, este es un fic, que escribir cuando estudiaba para un examen, aun no esta terminado pero tengo para entretenerles por un rato y como me gusta mucho no lo voy. Además es de mi pareja favorita. No tengo otras aclaraciones, escenas de sexo no si voy a poner, bueno violencia si va a haber un poco (este capitulo tiene algo). Y después, ah si esta escribo en argento-neutro. Así que voy a poner algunas aclaraciones al final, para que no se pierda. Eso es todo disfruten el fic.

**PD:** me olvide de decir en el fic anterior que Potter venció a Voldemort, en 4to año.

**Capitulo 2 : Ella**

Mire por la ventana, desde mi cama, totalmente aburrida. En la casa no había nada que hacer y mi vista estaba cansada de leer, la nueva novela que tenia, por más interesante que fuera. Salir afuera no era una opción por que llovía y claro jugar quidditch menos. Hermione, Harry y Ron estaba muy entretenidos hablando en la pieza y mi hermano me dejo el claro mensaje de que no entre aun cuando mi vida dependa de ello. Los mellizos estaba trabajando así que no podía ir con nadie o hacer algo mejor. Era leer o iba a ayudar a mi madre con las tareas del hogar. Claro que la decisión en esos caso era fácil. Pero ya había pasado un largo rato y estaba más aburrida que una marmota.

-ahhh!!! Por que no puede ser mañana- bufe molesta, ya tenia ganas de comenzaran las clase, con Luna no había manera de aburrirse. Pero bueno tenia que esperar hasta mañana.

Me levante de mala gana y fui hasta el reproductor de música para poner algo con que llenar el aburrimiento de mi pieza, ninguna canción parecía lo bastante buena, al final me decidí por una banda muggle. No que fuera fanática de los muggles, pero había que admitir que hacían mejor música que cualquier mago.

Así con el sonido relajante de This aint a love song*, me acosté en la cama y me fui quedado lentamente dormida, cuando desperté, el CD se había acabado y mi madre nos gritaba para comer.

Dios baje corriendo las escaleras, pero claro en lo apurada que estaba resbale los últimos escalones, suerte que Harry me sostuvo, por que si no hubiera sido muy doloroso.

-¿Estas bien?- esa sonrisa otra vez, esta bien Harry me había gustado de chica y yo le había mando todo tipo de señales. Pero ya no más y esas miraditas de me encantas me empezaba a poner nerviosa.

- Claro estoy acostumbrada a caerme- rió con ternura, dios ¡asco!, esto ya era nauseabundo. Simplemente le sonreí levemente y me fui hasta la mesa, para cenar.

Aunque no tenia nada de hambre. Así que más jugué con la comida, mientras en la mesa todos hablaban de lo más entretenidos. Que me pasaba antes me encantaba cenar y charlar, pero últimamente todo era tan monótono. Bueno mañana ya podría ver a Luna y a los demás, tal vez necesito eso volver al colegio para relajarme un poco.

Me aleje luego de ayudar a levantar la mesa y me fui a la cama, para obligarme a seguir roncando.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con ánimos, hice movilizar a toda la tropa que parecía moverse más lenta que de costumbre. Finalmente llegamos a la estación, no encontré a luna por ningún lado. Así que entre al tren buscándola.

Pero nada, donde se habría metido esta pesha*, nada… nada… fui compartimiento tras compartimiento, cuando estaba por la mitad del tren, escuche su risa de golpe, Luna tiene una manera particular de reír. Así que feliz de haberla encontrado abrí la puerta del compartimiento de golpe. Algo bruta de mi parte por que…

Dios no se quien estaba más roja si yo o el chico. Si chico, Luna estaba apretando de lo lindo con un chico, que si no me equivocaba era uno de sus compañeros de casa.

-Ahh Ginny..-dijo la tranquila Rubia.

-Ehh… perdón, nos vemos en la escuela…- Salí corriendo, ella me siguió y me detuvo. Yo no tenia ganas, ni cara, para hablar.

-Perdona es que…- hay no la cara de culpa de Luna me podía. Así que le sonreí.

-No importa Luna volve con tu novio, y me lo cuenta en la escuela-

- Gracia Gy – sonrió alegremente.

Cuando se alejo algo suspire cansada, ahora entiendo por que no contesto la carta. Me aleje lo más que pude par ir a un compartimiento vació, que me costo encontrar uno. Ya en el último lo halle.

-Bueno, sola otra vez…- saque mi novela y me la puse a leer.

_Entonces, el asesino había sido…_

Un golpe de la puerta…-

-Ahhhhh- grite atemorizada, encontradome con un rubio en la entrada al compartimiento. Un rubio increíblemente guapo, dios estaba más bueno que comer con las manos* o eso creí hasta que me di cuenta que era Draco Malfoy, el archí enemigo de mi hermano y Harry.

-Perdón puedo quedarme acá…-pregunto con un deje de suplica.

-Ehh, por que?-

- Es largo de explicar….-

-El viaje es largo…-

-Entonces puedo entra- pregunto divertido el chico.

- déjame pensarlo- ya que estaba de malas, torturar a la gente era algo para pasar el tiempo.

- por favor…- suplico. Dios santo, quien diría que Malfoy era tan guapo con esa voz suplicante. A ese chico le convenía suplicar más seguido.

-Esta bien, pero tenes que decirme por que-

-Bueno- se sentó enfrente de mí. Luego de cerrar la puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a contar, desde el pasillo se pudo ir un agudo.

-¡¡¡Draquito amor mío!!!!! Donde estas?- Empecé a reírme con todas las ganas…

-Deje adivinar: huís no?- sugerí entre risas.

-Bingo ahora necesito que si llega a…-

La puerta del compartimiento fue golpeada y yo me levante para abrir, solo para ver quien estaba afuera, con ese objetivo la abrí muy poquito para ocultar al Hurón, quien sabe por que?. Claro que por los gritos deduje que era Parkinson.

-Que quieres…-

-Busco a Draco..- contesto la perra del otro lado.

-Y, por que crees que estaría conmigo?- Como haciéndole notar lo tonta que era al preguntar. Aunque nadie dudara de la estupidez de la chica, no estaba de más recordárselo.

-hay cierto, como mi Draquito podría estar con una probetona como tu…- dijo la muy perra y se alejo. Yo trabe la puerta.

-Gracias…- susurro aliviado el rubio.

-No hay de que, pero por que te perseguía-

-Pansy no es mala pero si muy posesiva y no acepta un no por respuesta…-

-se nota- yo volví a mi lugar.-Bueno si no molesta voy a volver a mi lectura…-

-Sin cuidado…- y el se enchufo unos auriculares.

Cuando termine la novela, levante la vista, había pasado ya un largo rato. Entonces me encontré con Malfoy enfrente con los ojos cerrado. Se había dormido, que lindo se veía dormido, su pelo caía desprolijamente su rostro, vestía una camisa de mangas cortas blanca y abajo una camiseta de mangas larga negra, unos pantalones negro algo holgados y las zapatillas del mismo tono. Note una ojeras bajo sus ojos, tal vez había pasado una mala noche, o simplemente no había dormido, por otras razones. Una sucesión de imágenes no aptas para menores de 18 se colaron en mi cabeza. Moví la cabeza tratando de borrarlas.

Aproveche que estaba dormido y saque mi uniforme, como estaba inconsciente me cambie allí mismo.

**Aclaraciones:**

This aint a love song, es un canción de la banda Bon jovi, es muy bonita y aquí les dejo un link del tubo, para que la escuchen.

.com/watch?v=Tp6XtMkT3ro&feature=related

.com/watch?v=w85AkC-q5Mo

Pesha: es una manera de decir perra que tenesmo con mis amigas, (remplazando la rr por sh) me pareció lindo darle un toque personal, así que por eso esta.

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí el capitulo dos, bueno como se habrán dado cuenta cambio el locutor, así van a ser todos los capítulos. Uno Draco otro Ginny.


	3. Familia si, iguales no!

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

**Capitulo 3: Familia si, iguales no!**

Mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que ni me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido, pero si me di cuenta cuando me desperté por que tenía ante mí la encantadora visión de unas bragas rosas y un cuerpo dentro de ellas.

Abrí los ojos descomunalmente y me levante, luego de eso solo recuerdo un grito ensordecedor un cachetazo y ser echado del compartimiento de golpe. Me golpee la cabeza así que el resto esta borroso hasta que aparece una enojada pelirroja con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Tu maldito pervertido, te hacías el dormido….- me recrimino con ánimos de pegarme otro cachetazo…

-Pero quien te manda a cambiar delante de un hombre- allí amago con pegar- igual no me hacia el dormido lo estaba pero me desperté eso es todo….- trate de justificarme aunque no creí que de mucho sirviera.

-Si claro y pretendes que yo me lo crea…-

-Que testaduras son ustedes Weasley.. La verdad quien me manda a ocultarme con una pobretona- el cachetazo ahora fue más fuerte, pude sentir la bronca de la mujer frente a mí…

-Y a mí quien me manda ayudar a uno creído- enojada se metió en el compartimiento y cerró la puerta…-

Suspire, que idiota, otra vez todo lo que me enseñaron me causaba problemas. Me levante la puerta.

- Déjame entra Weasley-

-Vete con tu novia idiota…-

- mis cosas están aquí- la puerta se abrió de golpe y me tiro todo.

-Ahí tienes- estaba furiosa.

-Che pudiste romper algo…- me fije que todo estuviera salvo…

-y a ti que te importa si tu papi te compra todo lo que quieres, nene de mami- No era cierto, mi padre me daba contadas cosas pero contárselo a esa chica era inútil.

- eso no le quita el que tenga cuidarlas, si a ti no te enseñaron eso en tu casa, es tu problema no el mío…-

-Mira niñato a mi me enseñaron muy bien en mi casa- me apuntaba con un dedo.

- Entonces déjame entrar por que no puedo pasar ahí en el medio del pasillo el resto del viaje…-

-Por que debería si te lo mereces…-

- por que no será tan cruel de dejar a un pobre chico abandonado en el pasillo?- tal vez actuar angelical me dejaría volver entrar

- Si pero este chico tiene lo pobre lo mismo que yo de cheta*-

-Hay sory, tipo que no sabia que eras del mismo estilo Pansy- se empezó a reír eso era algo, entones me sonrió. Era bonita la chica Weasley cuando sonreía.

- creo que las chetas dicen stly no estilo…-

-Bueno que quieres no hablo muy bien su idioma…-

-Esta bien puedes pasar..- levante mis cosas y entre, pero antes de que ella entrara…-

-lo siento ahora yo me cambio- y la deje afuera..-

- TU ME VISTE DESNUDA POR QUE YO NO!- grito desde afuera, jaja

- Por que yo tengo pudor-

- basatardo…-

-gracias pobretona-

-de nada…-

Me saque la ropa, no podía dejar que nadie me viera los vendajes en algunos incluso se notaban las manchas de sangre, además había moretones aun visibles. Así que cambiarme frente a otros no era una posibilidad.

Cuando estuve listo la deje pasar.

- Listo mi lady…- me pregunto la chica sentada algo varonilmente aunque tenía pollera puesta.

-Si… - entro al compartimiento y yo me senté enfrente.

-No tiene calor?- me pregunto peor yo no entendí a que se refería.

-por?-

-La camiseta negra que llevabas abajo, digo el día esta lindo como para tanto abrigo-

-Ehh no, soy algo friolento- aunque en realidad lo usaba para cubrir heridas.

-ahh- contesto como no dándole mucho importancia al tema… - se calló. Yo deje el tema zanjado y volví a mis auriculares, estaba escuchando un tema de un banda muggle, que según Guliano eran los mejores, aunque no me parecía los mejores, si eran bueno y su música me calmaba.

En eso ella me volvió a preguntar algo pero no entendí por la música.. Me que los auriculares.

-Como?-

- que en que materias quedaste…-

-Ah en todas, pero voy a dejar un par por que no puedo con todas ellas-

- Woo, en todas, yo tengo los éxtasis este año no creo quedar en varias….-

- no es tan difícil en realidad se exagera mucho el tema de los exámenes… igual que elegiste en 3ro?-

-Aritmancia, y Runas-

-genial yo igual, adivinación apesta- en eso me di cuenta de que estaba hablando muy suelto con una Gryffindor. Y encima no con cualquiera sino con una Weasley.

-Muy cierto… bueno por eso la Eligio mi hermano-

- que raro criticando a tu hermano, por que cuando yo lo hago recibo mocomurcielagos-

-Es que es mi hermano y yo solo le puedo criticar-

-Eres bastante diferente a tu hermano- por que me salio decir eso, que sabia yo de Weasley.

-Si gracias al cielo, yo quiero a mi familia, pero si fuera como o el o como Persy me pego un tiro- Persy… Persy…. Ah el viejo prefecto de Gryffindor, ese estirado que ahora trabajaba para el ministerio.

- Y la verdad tus hermanos son unos pesados…-

-Y tu un estirado, que te dije sobre criticarlos…- me esta retando?

- OK, OK, no lo más hago, en tu presencia…-

- sos teshible-

- soy que?-

- teshible, como terrible peor sh- ella se reía y yo pensaba que estaba loca, una loca divertida..

-esta mal de la cabeza… lo sabias no?-

-Naturalmente que lo sabia- me guiño un ojo? Me estará coqueteando, no imposible… además esta chica no era novia de Potter. Seguro que luego va y le dice como se burlo de mi todo viaje.

En eso el tren paro.

- ya llegamos- mirando por la ventana- genial por que tenia hambre…- en eso mi panza gruño. No había comido nada desde el estofado de anoche.

Me miro uno segundo… y …. Rodó por el piso llorando de risa.

-Jajajaja que elegante Malfoy… jajajajaja- seguía riendo.

- bueno esta bien tengo hambre también, incluso los más refinados lo sufrimos…-

Se levanto del piso y se limpio una lagrimita…- Pero es que fue muy gracioso…-

- No fue para tanto…-

- si lo fue…- yo empecé a juntar mis cosas de mano. Ella también tomo las propias.

Salí de compartimiento. En eso una rubia que iba a golpear la puerta se me quedo mirando.

-Que miras lunática…-, ante que la rubia me contestara , la pelirroja me golpeo la cabeza…

-Auch,-

- Hola luna… vamos…-

-ehh si…-

Y las dos chicas se alejaron…

-Te veo luego, chico refinado…- se despidió la pelirroja, aunque yo nunca había dicho que la iba a volver a ver.

-Si claro…- conteste más por inercia y sin pensar bien que significaría eso.

Continuara…

Nota de Autora: Perdón el retrazo en actualizar, es que no tenía mi computadora por problemas técnicos (si ya se pasaron 2 meses u.u perdón). Y en la de mi hermana no tenia esta historias. Aviso este capitulo esta sin editar, perdonen cualquier error pero ya tarde 2 meses en publicar y ahora que lo tengo pues no quería esperar más así que avise cualquier error, yo leeré los reviews y la volveré a escribir si es necesario.

Gracia por seguir leyendo.


	4. explicaciones y chismes

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

Nota de las autora: Este capitulo esta escrito en Pov De Ginny.

**Capitulo 4: explicaciones y chismes.**

-Ése era….- Luna lleva como 5 minutos balbuceando lo mismo, dios cuantas veces tenia que repetirlo.

-Si luna era Malfoy- le conteste cansadísima de lo mismo.

-El engreído hurón- Dios la cara de Luna era todo un poema, ya no sabia si reírme o enojarme.

-Si, Luna-

-El archí enemigo; de tu hermano; del chico que gustaba hasta hace poco, ak el salvador del mundo Harry Potter; de tu familia; de tu casa. Es más de todas las casas- como si fuera el gran drama, pero que le pasaba a Luna, justamente de ella no esperaba esa reacción.

-Si- conteste de vuelta.

- El niño mimado de mamá-

-Si Luna, por enésima vez. Si, era Draco Malfoy- dios esta charla se estaba poniendo monótona.

-Y estaba en tu compartimiento y tu le pegas y… y le dijiste que lo verías en otra ocasión-

- Si Luna- aunque lo ultimo, no sabia si se cumpliría, lo había dicho por vicio.

- pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?-

- Es una larga historia, además la que tiene que dar explicaciones no soy yo, si no la señorita que estaba practicando primeros auxilios, más bien respiración boca a boca, al cierto bombonzazo de 6to año- la mire interesada pero ella se hizo la confundida.

-No cambies el tema- negando molesta.

- ¡Ah no! ahora me cuentas todo lo que paso pesha*- tratando de evitar el tema Malfoy aunque sea para una hora después. Sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba no era gran cosa el había dormido, solo habían hablado de un par de boludeses.

- esta bien, esta bien- admitió Luna.

-no sabes ¡soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!- y así Luna empezó con su encantador relato de que se conocieron en un campamento, de no se que cosas rara. Y el amor, y cosas raras, y el amor, y cosas raras, y bueno. Cuando llegamos al comedor, ya me había dicho quinientas cosas todas sinónimos de perfecto y hermoso, sobre su novio.

Al final quedamos en vernos mañana en algún receso, para seguir charlando y cada una fue a su mesa. Me senté junto Hermione.

-Hola Mione-

-Hola Ginny, por cierto donde te metiste en el viaje que ni te vi.-

-Ah, pues en un compartimiento vació quería leer tranquila- No le iba a decir que había estado con Malfoy, Hermione era todo menos una persona compresiva con respecto a lo que ella llamaba 'peligros' y que Malfoy estaba dentro de esa categoría desde primer año. Además mi hermano estaba cerca a ver si armaba un despelote en medio de la cena. No, definitivamente ese era un tema tabú en la mesa Gryffindor y en cualquier lugar que se hallara el trío dorado.

Después del discurso del director y claro de la repartición. Empezó la cena de bienvenida. Tenia mucha hambre y eso me recordó, a cierto rubio refinado, mire a la mesa de las serpientes, entonces lo encontré. Pobrecito estaba atrapado de un brazo de la insoportable Parkinson. Dios esa chica no lo dejaba probar bocado. No podía evitar reírme. Mírenlo, intentaba comer con un pulpo atrapándolo, pues Malfoy estaba con una mano sola intentando pasar bocado pero no podía.

-que miras Ginny- me pregunto alguien.

-Eh…- entonces descubrí que era Potter.

-Nada solo la comida, por?-

-Es que te reías como una tonta- Comento mi hermano, pero miren quien habla. Él que habla mientras come, no traga la comida.

-Pues la gelatina es muy divertida- y me puse a comer. Podría ver a Malfoy otra vez? Claro otra vez sin los prejuicios. Tal vez tuviera que huir de la morena y lo vería… Bueno no me voy a preocupar por eso, al fin y al cabo es solo Malfoy.

Al la mañana siguiente me levante como siempre, hecha una maraña de pelos y gruñona. Así que le rugí a un par de compañeras y me arrastre hasta el baño.

Que asco. Primer día: Y empieza, primero pelee con el peine, el cepillo de dientes y la maldita pasta desnitrifica me contraatacaron, y al final la liga para el pelo. Luego de media hora estaba lista, si se podía decir, para ir a desayunar. Como los horarios de desayuno eran fluctuosos, y el comedor estaba medio vació, me senté en la mesa de Ravenclaw a desayunar con Luna: Y que sorpresa, me siguió hablando de lo maravilloso de su novio, y de la increíble noche que habían pasado. Llego un momento que la tuve que detener, por que, ¡por favor! Esta bien que era más interésate que los pixis saltarines y multicolores que te roban las medias rosas, pero no quería saber tanto.

Ahora que me di cuenta no debía detenerla por eso solo género…

- Esta bien dejo de hablar de Ethan ahora decide que paso con Malfoy- Listo estaba muerta ahora que le decía, si le explicaba que solo hablamos como personas civilizadas me creería?

-e-eh pues…-

-te peleaste con Malfoy Ginny?- Hermione a mi espalda, como pudo aparecer sin que yo lo notara.

-que haces acá- pregunte desconcertada

-A es que tu hermano y Harry esta despotricando contra Malfoy y el quidditch, y ya me canse-Dijo mientras se sentaba con nosotras.

-No me digas que vos también estas enojada porque dejo el equipo de Slytherin?-

-No Ginny esta…- le tape la boca a Luna.

-Si justamente de eso hablábamos- Que salvada, que Malfoy sea tema de conversación

-ahhh- bufo la castaña, pero igual se quedo con nosotras. Lo cual era un alivio porque pude seguir alargando el tema con Luna.

-Es que no tiene lógica, no era el mejor buscador pero siempre se manejo bastante bien- Como era, eso que Malfoy había dejado el equipo!!! Dios tengo que sacarle información a Hermione y sin que se de cuenta.

-Pues por ahí se rumore muchas cosas- dijo la castaña mientras se servia café. – Tu hermano cree que es por miedo a perder contra Harry otra vez, y en la mesa de Gryffindor todos lo califican de cobarde, pero quien sabrá por que será-

Que raro mi hermanito criticando a dos manos.

-Tal vez no le gusta…- sugirió Luna, pero eso tampoco cuadraba.

-Entonces porque lo hizo 4 años, además no lo habían nombrado capitán?-

-Bueno pero dejemos el tema zanjado que tu hermano y Harry me va a hartar todo el día con esto- jaja Hermione suplicante, y bueno ella también amiga de dos hombre nunca cabían en esas charlas temas de mujeres.

-Si hablemos de mi novio, no es divino – los ojos brillantes de Luna me causaba gracia, pero si escuchaba alguna cosa más de 'Ethan' me iba a enfermar.

-Eh… saben me tengo que ir, si llego a pociones tarde y el primer día, Snape de degüella- Me despedí de las chicas y me fui corriendo a la apestosa clase, del más apestoso de los profesores.

Mientras caminaba pensado en frutillas, unmmm tenia antojo. Me cruce a Malfoy y a su prole. Genial, los hermanos macana y Penélope sin glamour*.

- Ay Draquito, vamos por algo dulce-

- Claro Pansy- le contesto el rubio al parecer muy cansado.

Cuando nos cruzamos me miro, pero no dijo nada y luego Pansy le seguía balbuceando cosas, como te compensare, amurracos* o no se que…

Seguramente algo que una mente sana no quisiera escuchar. Aunque claro eso seria mejor, que mi tortura favorita. Pociones V . Llegue al aula increíblemente temprano para que eso solo alargo el sufrimiento: dos horas de suplicios, en las que sufrí bochornos de toda clase: 1) me pregunto algo sobre una hierva de no se que y me acuso de no hacer mis trabajo y no leer nada (Claro que no toque pociones estaba de vacaciones, ¡viejo amargado!) 2) luego fue a buscar mis materiales y como decidí hacerlo todo de una vez se me cayeron todos al suelo, y el grasiento se le dio por sermonearme sobre el cuidado de las cosas y que a la escuela le costaban mucho los materiales 3) y para terminar casi derrumbe la apestosa mazmorra cuando mi caldero exploto sorpresivamente, prácticamente nos tubo que rescata un escuadrón swat*.

Cuando pude escaparme, era algo temprano, Luna seguida de pociones tenia adivinación, así que no podría verla hasta el almuerzo.

Que podría hacer, leer, escuchar música, comer, huy lo último sonó bien, na mejor leo y dejo la gula para el almuerzo. Así que robando un libro de mí habitación me aleje rumbo al lago aun era verano hacia que estaba radiante. Quien diría que la orilla del lago sobre un árbol estaría dormido, dormidito, el rubio otra vez con los auriculares puesto.

Dios, se iba a quedar sordo, así que como buena compañera que soy, me acerque y le quite lentamente los auriculares. Y por curiosidad me puse uno en el oído, haber que oía el hurón, me puse uno, y la notas un muy intoxicante rape me* se oían del otro lado.

-Escucha música muggle-

- algún problema Weasley- escuche demasiado cerca, se había despertado.

Y allí estaba yo parada sobre el. Con su reproductor en mis oídos…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:**

Pesha: modo simpático de decir perra, pero en un sentido de amigable.

Swat: equipo de rescate Estadounidense para emergencias.

Amurrados: especies de mimos, cariños.

rape me: Tema de la Banda Nirvana.


End file.
